


Chrysalis

by cyran9



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anon Prompt, F/M, Solavellan, it's fluff, ma'alin, ma'alin lavellan, shameless fluff, solas x lavellan - Freeform, solavellan hell, tooth ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyran9/pseuds/cyran9
Summary: Anon prompt - What is the most adorable thing Ma'alin has ever seen Solas do? :3Ma'alin Lavellan observes Solas in the garden in an adorable moment when he thinks no one is looking.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fox and the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352268) by [cyran9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyran9/pseuds/cyran9). 



There is a butterfly garden in the courtyard of Skyhold that is known for producing beautiful varieties of butterflies. Come spring, the chrysalis can be seen glittering amongst the leaves of the trees and shrubs, little jade and ivory cocoons that bloom and release grey dappled butterflies that shine with gold iridescence. Ma’alin took note of Solas’ habit of taking solitary walks in the garden as he waited for her. Appearing so casual, he nonchalantly checked on the status of their growth daily, his gentle hands separating the limbs to catch a glimpse of their development before moving on with a thoughtful look upon his face. 

Ma’alin left the war room particularly late one evening, missing her appointed time to meet Solas for his walk. She wearily pushed open the heavy outer door leading to the courtyard, noting that most of the people had retired for evening prayer in the small chapel, leaving the courtyard deserted. She entered the courtyard quietly and saw Solas, his back to her, standing before one of the flowering trees. She leaned against the worn stone pillar, content to observe him from afar until he was aware of her presence. 

She watched as Solas reached into the branches, small butterflies fluttering about him, newly hatched during the warm afternoon. Ma’alin was sorry she had missed it, imagining the delight those in the courtyard had felt upon witnessing the birth of the butterflies. Small pleasures such as these were priceless to lift the mind to better thoughts. She watched him curiously, slipping closer along the wall. His attention was not on the small grey and gold wisps fluttering about him; his attention seemed focused on a target deep within the branches. She watched as Solas reached deep within the branches, plucking something from within and withdrawing it in the palm of his hand. 

Ma’alin snuck closer, standing behind a tall shrub, with a curious smile. What was he doing, she wondered. Solas held the small item in the palm of his hand, nudging it gently with his finger. He turned it from the shadows of the leaves to face the last of the light from the setting sun. It glimmered, grey and green. It was an unhatched chrysalis. 

Solas cupped his hands around the chrysalis loosely, held his hands up to his lips, and began to blow warm air between his thumbs. He breathed long, slow breaths, pausing every few moments to peek into the darkness of his cupped palms. He blew once more then turned the chrysalis over into his left palm. His right hand hovered over, ghosting small bright orange flames over his palm, followed by a whisper of cool air. He paused to shoo away the curious little butterflies who came too close to the flames, furrowing his brow at them as he waved them away from danger. Ma’alin sighed wistfully as she felt that little twinge in her chest she often felt when something moved her. Compassionate, he was so compassionate, she thought. 

Suddenly his attention was returned to his palm and a small smile curved across his lips. He gently tapped his finger on the palm of his hand, whispering words she could not hear. One more warm breath blown upon the chrysalis, and Ma’alin could see the glimmer of a silvery grey wing. She held her breath. Solas turned and held his palm to the last rays of the sun, the chrysalis opening further, and Ma’alin could see small wings spreading open. 

A small grey and gold butterfly crawled across his palm. He turned his hand slowly to allow it to crawl onto the back of his hand, sleepily spreading it’s wings to dry in the warmth of the sun. Solas watched it in silence, shielding it from the breeze with his other hand. After a few moments, the small butterfly began to flutter it’s wings. Solas raised his hand into the air gently, then lowered it, letting the butterfly feel the air beneath it’s wings. He repeated this twice more before the butterfly alighted from his hand with a burst of energy and fluttered about, unsteadily at first, then it caught the breeze and glided to a nearby branch just below the flowers where the other butterflies were shaking their pale grey wings in the last of the warmth, their speckles of gold glittering in the setting sun. 

Solas stood beneath the branch, watching intently until the butterfly flitted from the branch and rose to join the other new hatchlings, becoming one of the many new beautiful butterflies now calling the courtyard home. Solas bowed his head and closed his eyes, gave a small nod, then resumed his walk. Ma’alin stepped from behind the bush, quickly falling in step with him, deftly sneaking her hand into his. He looked at her in surprise, his fingers reflexively entwining with hers. 

“I did not hear you.”

She smiled up at him, afraid that her overwhelming feeling of tenderness for him would betray her confidence and her voice may crack.  

“I’m sorry you missed the hatching of the butterflies. I had hoped that you would see it, Ma’alin. It was quite beautiful.”

Without warning, she reached up to him and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down to her to steal a kiss. She cupped his cheek, breathing him in, feeling the sweet euphoria of his closeness. She pulled back reluctantly, her lips against his as their foreheads met and rested against one another. 

“Ma’alin, what was that for?” he asked, his voice full of surprise and mirth.

“You are beautiful,” she whispered against his lips before sealing them again with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ma'alin Lavellan is from my Solavellan fic "The Fox and the Wolf"
> 
> Find me on tumblr under cyran9 for more content and more Solas!


End file.
